Everything After
by Kimiko3
Summary: A Michael Story....


Authour Notes: Soon to develop into a better story...When I get more inspiration...  
I made all this up...Yes...In my tiny little head.   
Incase you are wondering, I based my Original Character on a friend, She goes by Navi as well and is obsessed with Michael, so I wrote this fic for her...  
I think of heaven as earth...their are shops, resturants, hospitals, other buildings and etc....   
Also, the prologue is very rushed...just for you to get an idea of whats happening in the story such as events and new characters.   
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
A war is taking place in heaven, heaven against some small demon race know as Aqoitas. They are more or less barbarians, killing angels here and there. Know one really knows why they are there. Aqoitas have a complicated langauge, know one understood their reason for war.  
Michael leads a small army into the battle, few are hurt, but badly, Michael being one of them. Privates of the Angel's army decide to take Michael to the local hospital with much of Michael's resenting.   
Michael gets put into a room on a hospital bed, blood slowly leaking from deep wounds stain the pure white sheets. Soon a familar friend walks in...  
  
Raphael enters the room and glances toward the hospital bed occupied by none other then the fierce Angel of Fire. He walks slowly up to Michael, shaking his head and staring directly into his eyes. The bruised angel returns the hard glare and then quickly turns his head to look out the window where the sky was becoming darker, noting that night was soon to come.   
"Lets see..." Raphael finally said, leafing through Michael's medical papers. "Injured durring battle..."   
"Im NOT injured!" Michael said sternly, not turning to look at Raphael.   
However, Raphael went on, ignoring his comment. "Possible back sprain, broken ribs, sevre loss of blood...oh, and a broken neck...but your moving that just fine, but we'll have that checked anyway..."  
"I'm fine..."  
"But who to nurse you? I have so many other patients more worse who need my attending..." Raphael said, ignoring Michael once more.   
  
Raphael leaves the room, Michael begans to yell after him, saying he's perfectly well. The Angel of Wind retreats to a staff room, where he had a guest waiting for him. They were meeting for the first time in several years.   
As he walked in, his guest got up and went to greet him once more. They return to where they were sitting and talking well before Raphael got called to check in Michael.   
"You look distraught, something wrong?" His guest said with deep concern.   
"A little problem, nothing to big, but no nurse who's met him will mend him...that's for sure..." Raphael said whiping his face with his pale hand.   
"Anything I can do?"   
"You just got here...I can't ask..no, I don't think so, Navi."   
Navi was a good friend of Raphael's. Although they live in different worlds and only to certain circumstanes do they meet. Navi has a much diverse life then Raphael...  
"Who's this patient? Maybe I can help...really...I don't mind." She said laying an elbow on the table in front of her.  
"A friend of mine, Michael, he's an Arch Angel as well, Fire to be exact. He got wounded in battle, I have no time to heal him so he'll need a nurse, but he goes through many of those, they just don't seem to last long once they get to know him."   
"I could do it."  
"You know nothing about healing."  
"No. I can heal, just no magickly, like your kind. It will take a lot longer, but I can."   
Raphael pondered this for awhile. This was a dangerous position he'd be putting Navi in if he decided to. If Michael ever found out what she really is, he'd kill her. Then again, the idea of natural healing sounded good to Raphael. That way Michael would be stuck in the hospital by the time the battle ended. From the past, Michael would come in, get healed, go fight, and ended up back in the hospital, over and over. Also, he needed a nurse for him. Raphael's odds where even.  
"I guess, but I'm warning you...he's not an easy patient."   
They both left and proceeded to Michael's room. 


End file.
